The present invention relates generally to aquariums and, more particularly, to new and improved aquarium structures
Most aquariums are single structures that are either mounted on a stand or wall mounted. To segregate fish or provide different environments requires a plurality of aquariums. If stand mounted, the arrangement is limited to a linear array. Wall mounting, on the other hand, while permitting flexibility in the arrangement is very costly to initially set up and even more costly to change the arrangement after initial set up.